Noticed Under Weird Circumstances
by Booklover6
Summary: Canada makes a grand entrance at the world meeting and has brownies for everyone! Guess what happens next! Disclaimer and warning inside  I fixed it from the previous one so it's easier to read. I figured it out! WOOT!


Noticed under weird circumstances

** Disclaimer: *deep breath* I do not own anything! *sits in corner and cries***

**Warning: Implied Yaoi and sex, (will not go into anything explicit!) some…ah… **_**Special**_** brownies, horrible grammar and spelling (maybe), two or three uses of bad words, ABSOLUTE CRACK! ****you have been warned!**

Every nation was present for the world meeting waiting for it to begin, well except for one but no one noticed. America was about to start to the meeting when the door suddenly burst open and Canada stepped inside. Everyone just stared at him, trying to figure out who he was, It took them a moment to realize it was Canada. Normally they would have just gone back to starting the meeting but what Canada was doing stopped them from that simple task. He was singing. And dancing. In nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. Drunk out of his mind. Canada stumbled in and plastered a goofy grin on his face, he closed his eyes and bellowed at at the top of his lungs;

_"Yeah I Know that you wanna be Canadian, Please_

_Even if in the winter things tend to freeze_

_We've got the world monopoly on our trees_

_And our country's Bordered by three different seas_

_Yeah I know that you Wanna be Canadian, Please_

_We invented the zipper We've got expertise_

_We Made insulin to combat Disease _

_Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, Please_

_Brits have got the Monarchy _

He pointed to England and started dancing around him.

_The US has the Money_

At that the younger nation swung away from England and latched onto his startled brother's arm and held an accussing finger at him.

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian _

_French have got the wine and cheese._

He flashed France a blinding smile.

_Koalas chill with the Aussies._

Canada reached over the table and petted the Australians head affectionately. 

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_ si ce n'était pas assez on a deux langues officielles:L'anglais et le FrancaisOoh la la._

The use of his French bedroom voice, that sounded creepily similar to France's, threw everyone who was able to understand French off, except the obvious. Who just smiled proudly. 

_Yeah I know that youWanna be Canadian, Please_

_Where else do you find Mounted police_

_Or go to the hospital and Not pay fees _

_Yeah I know that youWanna be Canadian, PleaseAnd when freshwaters in high demand _

_We've got the world's largest supply on hand So you know that wecould make a pretty good friend. _Canada threw Russia a glance, making everyone shiver. If Canada and Russia allied, well, they were all screwed. **(1)**

_But it's even better if you can…. Brits have got the Monarchy _

_The US has the money _

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with the Aussies_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_So you're thinking toyourself_

_'How do I live in this Beautiful Country?'_

Prussia and Italy gave tiny squeaks of surprise. How did he know what they were thinking? Out of pure curiosity, of course.

_Well we've got someSome steps for you to follow…_

_Step 1: Lose the gun_

_Step 2: Buy a canoe _

_Step 3: Live Multiculturally _

_Step 4: You're ready, there is no more_

_We got Beavers,Caribou and mooseWe got Buffalos, Bearsand Canadian goose_

_And we're sorry about Celine Dion _

_But she did do that good song for James Cameron…_

_Brits have got the monarchy_

_The US has the money_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The French have got the wine and cheese_

_Koalas chill with Aussies _

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_The Greek chilled out with Socrates._

Greecewas jarred awake at the sudden mention of Socrates and himself. He stared in confusion and bewilderment at the dancing nation. Having no clue what the hell was going on. 

_Can't build a wall like the Chinese. _China blushed at the praise, a small smile playing on his lips. _**(AN: Sorry for any OOC.)**_

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian_

_In Kenya they have safaris._ Kenya beamed at the mention of herself.

_We've missed lots of other countries._

Prussia nodded his head, pouting.

_But I know that you wanna be Canadian. _

After the drunken canadian _**(*snicker*) **_finished he fell against his brother laughing. All anyone could do was stare at the drunken country in shock, not knowing what to do or say.

"Dude! Are you drunk!" Alfred managed to choke out. Canada didn't answer, he just laughed harder and reached in to satchel bringing out a platter of brownies. At the sight of the brownies, Netherlands almost fell out out of his seat laughing but managed to hold it in. He reached across the table and snatched a brownie, nodding his thanks to his friend. Everyone soon followed and later wished they hadn't.

Canada had tricked them into eating marijuana filled brownies.

What happened next was utter chaos. Germany and a few other countries had started to undress while Egypt sang and danced much like Canada had earlier on the table. Turkey was having an argument with China's Panda while China decided to claim Korea's breasts as his own **(2). **Hungary pulled herself and Austria up onto table with Egypt, which resulted in some rather dirty strip-teasing. Italy was attempting to glomp a very naked and unsuspecting Germany while having a debate with Greece on which was better Seme or Uke **(3)**. Russia and Netherlands were skipping around the room singing in union "Tip-Toe through the Tulips". Belarus and Ukraine were running all over measuring their breast size's with everyone else's. Japan was having a nosebleed all over the floor as he took pictures of America and Cuba pose for him, naked might I add.

"Baby, baby baby oh baby, I'm a SPARKLY VAMPIRE!" Norway bellowed.

"Did you just quote Justin Bieber and Twilight? GET HIM!" Suddenly Norway was attacked by seven nations from all sides. Canada hummed happily as he skipped over to his boyfriend, who was in the midst of taking off his coat. The blonde grabbed Romano's hand and dragged him to the supply closet, closing the door behind them with a click. **(4)**

"Fuck, Canada do that again…." Romano moaned.

Nobody forgot Canada again.

**O_o Did I really just write that? Daaaaaammmmmmmmmn!**

**(1) Canada would Pwn all your Asses! **

**And before you ask yes I am Canadian, and a Fucking proud one too!**

**(2) They switched roles! I tried my hardest to make it random. And something people would laugh at, not a lot of people get my sense of humer.**

**(3) Italy's for Seme, Greece for Uke….guess who's winning. I was blushing like mad the whole time I wrote this.**

**(4) Canada/Romano is my most favourite crack pairing in all of the Hetalia anime. If you have a problem with that well… I don't really care  
><strong>

** Days and Nights, Booklover6 :D **

**P.S. Sorry for the swearing, but its 12:00 PM right now and I am to tired to care.**


End file.
